1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to chip-stacked semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent trend toward miniaturization of electronic products leads to the development of smaller, thinner and high-density semiconductor packages. Along with this trend, semiconductor packages having a chip-on-chip (COC) type are being actively developed. A current assembling process for forming the COC semiconductor package is, however, quite complicated.